novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Alyxandra Quinton
Mrs. Quinton Conner Quinton Quinn Quinton | affiliation = | friends = Reina Yuki, Catalan | enemies = | powers = Bit-Beast perception | skills = Serving, multi-tasking, roller skating | weaknesses = Novice beyblading skills | equipment = Beyblade launcher and parts | owner = ShadowSpirit020 | first = }} Alyxandra Quinton, preferring to go by her nickname, Alyx, is a 14-year-old beyblader, keeper of Catalan, the only daughter and child of Anthony Quinton - the owner of the restaurant, Bey's Spirit and helps her father out with her uncle, Conner Quinton and cousin Quinn Quinton. With her job and school, Alyx rarely has time to Beyblade and is considered a novice. Her best friend is beyblader and owner of Dreigon, Reina Yuki. Physical description Alyx is a beautiful young Greek girl with long dark red hair, braided over one shoulder, and unusual purple-blue eyes. She is normally seen in a sleeveless, hooded jacket, over a pale creamy-tan long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and boots. Personality Relationships Family *'Anthony Quinton:' Anthony is Alyx's father and is very protective over her after the passing of his wife 10 years ago. *'Mrs. Quinton:' Mrs. Quinton is Alyx's mother. Sadly, she suddenly passed away when Alyx was four and Alyx has no recollection of her. *'Conner Quinton:' Conner is Alyx's paternal uncle, her father's older brother. She has a strong relationship with him and often sees him as her "mother hen". *'Quinn Quinton:' Quinn is Alyx's younger cousin. Despite the age difference, Quinn is protective of his cousin and will do whatever it takes to protect her. Like Alyx, Quinn knows nothing of his mother, the only thing he does know is that she left after Quinn was born. Friends *'Reina Yuki:' Reina is Alyx's best friend, and the first friend she gained after moving to Japan Abilities Powers *'Bit-Beast perception:' Alyx is capable of perceiving Bit-Beasts and communicating with her partner, Catalan. Skills *'Business skills:' Since she started working at Bey's Spirit, Alyx was taught the skills to run the family restaurant whenever her father or uncle were out. *'Roller skating:' When helping her father in his restaurant, Alyx normally serves people by using her roller blades, and is very skilled at it while not crashing into anyone. Weaknesses *'Beyblading:' Due to her busy life, Alyx has little to no time to beyblade. Equipment *'Beyblading gear' *'Roller blades' Background Alyx was born in Greece, but later moved after her mother's passing when she was four. She and her father moved to Japan where her uncle and cousin were living. Seeing that his daughter would not remember her mother, Anthony gave Alyx her Storm Catalan, that once belonged to her mother. At the age of 10, her father and uncle opened up Bey's Spirit, and she and her cousin Quinn began to work there. Due to her job and school, Alyx has very little time to bey and is considered a newbie/noob by her classmates. Despite that, Alyx enjoys doing what she can do the most, helping her family and roller blading. At school, she is considered the outsider and weirdo as she is sometimes seen talking to herself, when actually she is talking with Catalan. Trivia *Alyxandra is a variation of "Alexandra". *Alyx is a variation of "Alex". *Alyx was inspired by Calypso in Rick Riordan's series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Category:Beyblade characters Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Female